Never Say No
by Koakuma Tsuri
Summary: 47/100: Day. Angeal and Genesis take their little game to the next step. Angeal/Genesis. Smut. Yaoi. Pre-CC


47/100: Day. Angeal/Genesis  
There was a great lack of Angeal/Genesis smut in my archive. I fixed it 8D  
Totally written for Sphinx since she kinda asked for it..

Diclaimer - Characters not mine.

**

* * *

**

**Day**

Never Say No

A game. Genesis was always referring to this as a game, but already Angeal knew this was so much deeper than that. There was more in those kisses than just a way to pass the time. At least, there was for him. Genesis was as difficult to fathom and predict as always. Every time they pulled apart, there was a content glaze over Genesis' eyes… and a glimmer of mischievousness. It made Angeal question it; wonder what was going on behind those devastating blues.

They sat under the apple trees of their favourite orchard, the one that was the last to be harvested due to it being the furthest from the village. Knowing this, the pair set out to make their pick of the best fruit and consuming them before turning to their favourite hobby.

By this stage, Angeal was certain that this entire 'game' was just another way for Genesis to get back at his parents. They never let him touch anyone else, play with anyone else save his brothers and Angeal. And nor would Genesis ever want to spare breath on anyone else. However, if those parents knew what their eldest was getting up to behind their backs, they'd probably spontaneously combust or lock themselves away from the shame. An upper crust boy like Genesis kissing a farmhand like Angeal? It was unheard of in Banora. The different classes tended to stick together, meaning that the Rhapsodos' were practically stranded, alone, atop that hill.

Genesis was moving, not just his hands this time, rather the whole of him, settling comfortably into the nest of Angeal's lap like a purring cat. He was purring or at least making quiet noises that could translate as such.

Angeal didn't care what Genesis' parents would do to themselves if they ever found out about this. If they disowned him, Genesis could just come live with him, Gillian would allow it.

She knew. Goddess, she knew all too well about the boy's close relationship. Her motherly, all-knowing smile practically screamed that she knew. _How_ she knew and _why_ she did nothing about it, like most workings of the female mind, was a complete mystery.

"Angel," Genesis' voice came as a quiet whisper, carried by the wind and all but drowned out by singing birds, if Angeal didn't automatically tune into that voice. He couldn't remember the kiss ending, so he was surprised to hear it, nonetheless. His eyes opened, proof of his attention.

"Angel, are you ready?"

The black haired boy frowned. "For what?"

"For the next level," He replied bluntly in the tone that made Angeal feel like the months between their births were years instead.

"Of the game?"

Rolling his eyes, Genesis scoffed a little. "This isn't a game, Angeal,"

"But, you said-"

"I said what I said because…"

_I thought you'd reject me, like everyone else does_, were the words left unsaid. The insecurity that still ran rife through the redhead despite his confidence and cheerfulness, Angeal found strangely appealing. It made him want to protect his friend, envelop him in an embrace that would last until they died; make it so Genesis didn't have to hide inside himself whenever he walked into his own house.

Inching forwards with a warm beam, cupping that pretty, pale face between his hands, Angeal left a chaste kiss against already swollen lips. "I could never say no to you,"

Understandably, in Genesis' world, that meant one big, rounded 'yes' to his question and all the ones gone and all the ones yet to come.  
Yes, he was happy and upon seeing that smile; the life in those eyes returning for another moment, so was Angeal. They met for another kiss but this time, Genesis' hands moved lower than the black-haired boy's chest. Lower than they'd ever gone. Much lower, down his stomach, slipping past the rough weave of his trousers and… _around_ him.

Angeal broke away, almost squeaking, though he was semi-certain he did make such a sound, if Genesis' expression was anything to go by. "Genesis wh-" it was a question that was almost always left unfinished. Either because by the time it was completed, Genesis was already halfway through doing whatever he ultimately shouldn't be doing or – like this moment – Angeal was silenced by a smirk. Genesis had a whole repertoire of looks and glances hidden away like some armoury, and like the most seasoned of all Generals, he knew how to use every single one to a devastating effect. He always had, regardless of age.

"It's nice, isn't it?" His hand started to move, slowly, repetitively running over that skin that had once only been handled for practicality. For that reason, the strange feelings that were like their first kiss, only stronger, Angeal took a while to recognise the question. There was only one possible answer.

The smirk remained on the redhead's face, Angeal could swear it was growing each time he was able to focus past his fluttering dark lashes, soon it was sure to split in two completely. It was drinking, Genesis was drinking, all the negativity straight from his body. Those eyes glistened like stars; the blue surrounding was deep and thirsty for more. He wanted pleasure, Angeal's and his own. And, just like everything else in his life, Genesis would have it.

Angeal struggled to find words, not that there was much to say to the redhead now. He was unstoppable. His tongue felt thick and heavy and his mind was light and airy. It was almost like all his blood has left his head entirely. Genesis knew this and thus he didn't care if he was doing this right. Maybe he was being too forceful or not enough, but as long as Angeal was happy, that was all that mattered. And Angeal was… enjoying this, for want of a better word.

Then, just as soon as he was getting used to that feeling, the way it was building and building up to something he didn't know about, Genesis stopped. That warm, moist hand slipped back out into the open, into the cool breeze. The redhead was smiling, that glimmer too, was painfully present. Slowly, too slowly perhaps, he leant forwards and pushed his tongue into Angeal's wide and panting mouth, coaxing the lazy muscle he found inside into a dance that grew more and more frantic as the moments passed them by.  
In that time, Angeal's mind was finally able to connect the dots, with his blood was favouring another part of his anatomy presently. "You want to have sex?" He asked bluntly. His head rested against the dusty white bark of the apple tree trunk, sapphire eyes staring into crystal blue.

Genesis' expression didn't falter. In fact, he looked positively giddy. "No, _Angel_, I want us to make love,"

He had to fight rolling his eyes. As if a euphemism would actually change the act itself into something else. His mother, even at a young age, had told him that she didn't care how old he was, as long as he knew he was ready. Who, really didn't need to be said, there would only ever be Genesis, but Gillian knew exactly how pressuring the young redhead could be. Pressuring and corrupting.

He blinked once, twice, three times and each time met Genesis' gaze. He wasn't putting on the adorable kitten expression, nor was he playing tricks with his clever fingers. Which was surprising. He was waiting, actually waiting, letting Angeal decide.

It wasn't his words a few minutes ago that influenced his choice, nor was it the fear of declining and having Genesis' running away absolutely crushed, it was the fact that, when all negative factors of this kind of relationship were set aside, Angeal felt nothing but pure admiration and love for the older boy.

He smiled and his hand threaded into Genesis' copper locks. They kissed but not a second later, only the wind brushed Angeal's lips.

Genesis was off his lap, settling comfortably onto the ground where he had been sat before and laid on his back. It was a position they had often been in under the shade of the trees, more the great Banora White in the Rhapsodos' front garden rather than the quiet seclusion of this orchard.

Swallowing the lump he knew would be forming in this throat very soon, Angeal rolled over so he was hanging slightly over Genesis' relaxed frame. Though he may not have a TV, like Genesis was constantly reminding him of, Angeal did attend school regularly. And though his classes never once covered anything like this, he knew enough about 'normal' relationships to figure how this would work. For now, he let his hands wander as he felt Genesis would like it, being a creature who had to touch to believe.

Down that rounded face with those eyes that were always like holes straight through to the sky, but now just reflected it; down that pale neck and defined collarbone that was rudely interrupted by his t-shirt. There was no shudder, no giggle of ticklishness as Angeal trailed down his friend's stomach. Only those eyes stared and stared as that shirt was brought up, revealing the flawless skin that Angeal had seen so many times before, but had never thought it proper to admire it. But now he could, this was proper, Genesis was giving all this to him. Quite why he would do such a thing was a mystery.

The redhead came to life briefly to pull the navy cloth over his head, reaching out to do the same for Angeal before lying back like a china doll. A simple rising of the hips served as the black haired teen's next instruction. His fingers curled around the waistband of Genesis' black trousers, hesitating for a moment. Though he knew what was just behind that smooth fabric, he couldn't deny that he was _slightly_ scared. What if he did this terribly wrong? What if Genesis suddenly decided he didn't like him anymore? He panicked, but he couldn't stop now. That would break everything.

His thoughts, however, _were_ broken the instant Genesis rolled his hips up into the warmth of his palm. He was hard and hot and he moaned quietly. It was a sound Angeal couldn't get enough of. Swallowing the very last of his anxiousness, Angeal pulled his hands lower, guiding those trousers and his underwear down Genesis' slim pale thighs, all the way down and off his feet that had long since been ridded of shoes.  
Upon the return of that hand, to Genesis' member, Angeal did as the redhead had only minutes ago and curled his fingers around the shaft, giving a few firm pumps. He got exactly what he was looking for. Genesis' face contorted, he arched like a pleased feline and let out another whisper of a cry.

Loving every moment of this, and the strange sense of power… no it was that want to protect... it gave Angeal to be able to control Genesis in this way, he continued on. He didn't slow nor cease when he felt Genesis' fingers brush feebly at his hips, unable to get a proper grip due to his fingers constant spasms. With his free hand, Angeal spared his friend the effort.

That left them exposed and pure and ready. At least that was what Genesis was hinting at as he raised his arms up, locking them around Angeal's neck. The latter gently pecked the lips before him, settling his weight down upon Genesis' smaller body, constantly worrying if he would crush the frail looking redhead. Genesis rocked up none-to-gently, earning a sharp gasp from the both of them.

"Angel," That voice cooed, higher pitched than normal, his breaths were much deeper like they had been fighting again. "Angel," he repeated, "You know I love you, don't you?"

Did he? Angeal doubted for a split second, then his mind pointed out the obvious. Of course he did. Genesis could've had the pick of anyone in this village, even outside of it when friends of his parents came with their children to visit, but no, Genesis was here – now – and he had chosen him.

"I know," He whispered, leaning down to reply such a gesture of affection in Genesis' ears as he gently nudged the redhead's knees apart. Those legs lifted, and tied around him, framing his hips like porcelain bookends.

In all of his seeming comfort, the slight smile playing on his lips, Genesis was shaking. Uncontrollably. Angeal gently ran his palms along the length of the thighs that surrounded him, repetitively, soothing and assuring.

He distracted Genesis with another kiss, deep and searching as his hips slowly started sinking down. The entry was tight, and nearly impossible and from the sounds Genesis was making, it hurt. A lot.

Angeal felt guilty, so goddamn guilty when he saw that there were tears pricking the edges of Genesis' eyes; and that when he pulled away from this kiss, Genesis nearly screamed out in pain. Angeal felt so ashamed that it felt so good for him.

Genesis' voice was now breathless whimpers and his eyes were jammed shut. Angeal immediately ceased, about to open his mouth when the redhead yelled at him. "Don't stop! Just… it'll, it'll get better," There was a barely audible 'I hope' that came afterwards.

Reluctantly, Angeal continued, stopping only once his hips met securely with Genesis'. There he waited, focused solely on the face below him, twisted and without colour. He could feel the heat that surrounded him inside Genesis, whilst the wind lashed coolly against his back. There was a strange moistness now, one that hadn't been there previously but, as he was urged by his friend to move, he found it made the motion smoother. And less painful, if only just a little, for Genesis.

Their imitation of the act of making love was far from perfect, in fact it was sloppy and ungraceful and the only one who was actually somewhat capable of telling them what to do couldn't string words together from the searing pain that ran through him. From a young age, Genesis knew Angeal was bigger than him in more ways than one… but, never like this. Still, he'd orchestrated this little endeavour and he was determined to enjoy it, or at least capture a glimpse of why it made such hysteria in the world of adulthood (which they were still a few years away from).

Angeal noted how Genesis was struggling to take a breath, so he slowed – not that he was moving particularly quickly in the first place – and the redhead was able to speak again. "This looks easier on the TV," He hissed with a smile.

Genesis had learnt to smile again because Hollander had told him to mask his pain; to do otherwise was a weakness. And weaknesses did not make for strong SOLDIERs. And that had become Genesis' obsession. To be the best; to get to the top and save the world. Angeal wasn't too hot on the idea himself, he was perfectly content to stay in Banora and work off the land like his parents, but he would not be content to do so if Genesis was off swinging swords against monsters far out in the wilderness that wasn't home.

Angeal kept his eyes open for as long as he could, no matter how much he hated to see Genesis' pained face. And then, upon a changed angle when the redhead lifted his hips, his expression just… changed. It softened then contorted again, like a frown but his lips were parted in a breathless beam, pain was still there but was masked behind the elation. He liked that, and the sounds he made, they both did. With a grip upon Genesis, keeping that angle constant, Angeal continued.

Then, it all became too much. The pleasure, that had been coming in steady waves, was suddenly too great. Without either noticing it, the pace had increased (the pain similarly) to the point that there could be no slowing down. Just stopping. Like running and the two of them had endured all that they could… but there was something just beyond this point, something that tempted them with promises of silk and paradise.

With a final gasp of a moan, maybe of Angeal's name if his ears did not deceive him, Genesis reached his climax, tightening around his friend in such a way that Angeal followed soon after.

Collapsing onto the elder with a smile, ignoring the cooling substance that was now shared between them, Angeal held on tightly. He kissed the base of Genesis' ear and listened to their rapidly beating hearts.

The feeling was hard to compare to anything, as it was so new… Although Genesis seemed slightly more accustomed to it. He didn't ask why.

Slowly, reluctantly, Angeal pulled out of that slim body. He would've concentrated on the small, kitten-like mewl it earned, if only he hadn't met with the scarlet that coated his sated member.

"Genesis! You're bleeding," He cried.

The redhead laughed wholeheartedly but nonetheless exhausted. He raised his hands, which had slipped to the ground the moment before he released, and gripped tightly to the black haired teen's shoulders, pulling him back down. "Let's just see this… as a blood oath, hmm?"

The frown on Angeal's face was an obvious warrant for an extrapolation. He would've said that he had yet to provide his own blood, but the glint of foreboding that haunted Genesis' eyes, even now, said warned of nothing but the single word 'yet'.

"A promise that no matter what, we will always belong to each other,"

And that a was a promise that was set in stone.


End file.
